Mouseysqueaky's Fails
Here is a number of times that Mouseysqueaky fails. List: John: *Mouseysqueaky: Well, Say hello to Dada, Johnny. You might like my radishes. *(Bunnie gasps in shock) *Bunnie: No! You can't take my sonny! *Mouseysqueaky: I don't care, I wanted one in years. *Bunnie: Leave him alone, or you will be sorry. *Mouseysqueaky: Don't give me those warnings. *Bunnie: You've taken no notice of warnings and been throwing your chances and getting us a bad name of trying to steal kids. *Mouseysqueaky: Speaking of names, Bet you don't know my name is when you guess it. *Bunnie: I'll try and guess it if you leave my boy alone. *Mouseysqueaky: That's my failed if guess. *Bunnie: We'll just see about that if you don't leave my boy alone. *(Mouseysqueaky snickers) *Bunnie: Davy Jones? *Mouseysqueaky: Nope. *Bunnie: Uh, John Smith? *Mouseysqueaky: Nah. *Bunnie: Um, Agent Ed? *Mouseysqueaky: Negative. *Bunnie: Ugh, Paddington Bear? *Mouseysqueaky: I don't think so. *Bunnie: Um... Darth Sidious? *Mouseysqueaky: No, No, No. *Bunnie: Um... Victor Quartermaine? *Mouseysqueaky: Nope. *Bunnie: Uh... Mouseysqueaky? *Mouseysqueaky: (gasps and turns red) Why.... You... *Bunnie: I guessed it right. Now you'll never take my son alive. *Mouseysqueaky: I can't believe it! My name's so stupid! I hate my name! I hate it! I hate it! (Leaves) *(and scoffs angrily) *Bunnie: That'll teach him. *(hugs John) Walter: *Mouseysqueaky: (came in) Say hello to Dada, Walt. You and I will have a perfect life together. *Winter: Not this time, Mouseysqueaky. *Mouseysqueaky: What? How did you know my name? *Winter: Simple. *Mouseysqueaky: Don't tell me and let me guess it right. *Winter: Those wanted posters. *(Mouseysqueaky jumps up and down with angry) *Mouseysqueaky: Ooh! Never get a child I do! *(He walks away) *(scoffing) *Winter: Dope. *(Walter smiles) Simon: *Mouseysqueaky: Hi there, Simon. Don't mind if your mom let me take you as my own kid. Huh? *(Simon shakes his head nervously) *Simon: Well, It's ashame, But I have to. *(frowns. Luna came in and gasped) *Mouseysqueaky: Let me take you in my arms. *(Luna goes to stop Simon) *Mouseysqueaky: Huh? *Luna: Stop! Don't touch my boy! *Mouseysqueaky: Oh, Stop your nonsense, Raccoon. *Luna: He's my boy, so, Simon, stay with me. *Mouseysqueaky: I don't care, I want a kid and he's mine for sure. *Luna: No, he's not. So he'll stick with me, and it doesn't matter. *Mouseysqueaky: One more word and I'll snatch him from you. *(Simon refuses to join Mouseysqueaky) *Mouseysqueaky: Please? *(Simon thinks for a moment) *Luna: No. *Mouseysqueaky: No? No? *Luna: Never! Never! Never! *Mouseysqueaky: At least you don't know my name if you guess it. *Luna: Let my son go free and make him come back to me. *Mouseysqueaky: Guess my name that is. *Luna: Edwin, Huh? *Mouseysqueaky: No. *Luna: Jones? *Mouseysqueaky: Not quite. *Luna: Dai Station? *Mouseysqueaky: Neither. *Luna: Mrs. Porty? *Mouseysqueaky: I don't think so. And it's not Mrs., It's Mr.. *Luna: Mr Owen the Signal? *Mouseysqueaky: No. *Luna: Mr. Williams? *Mouseysqueaky: Nada. *Luna: Caesar? *Mouseysqueaky: Nah. *Luna: Grand High Witch? *Mouseysqueaky: Not exactly. Getting hotter to have him. *Luna: Mr. Bean? *Mouseysqueaky: Nope. *Luna: Rowan Atkinson? *Mouseysqueaky: No. *Luna: Mouseysqueaky? *Mouseysqueaky: Not... What? *Luna: Mrs. Wicket? *Mouseysqueaky: You said Mouseysqueaky? *Luna: I sure did. *(Mouseysqueaky growls) *Luna: Fooled you. *Mouseysqueaky: I'm so angry! *Luna: Tricked you. *(Mouseysqueaky leaves in insulting ways. Simon sighs with relief and hugs into his mom) *Luna: You're safe now. Canard: *(Mouseysqueaky appears at last) *Mouseysqueaky: Remember me, kids? It is I about to adopt you. *(Canard waves) *Mouseysqueaky: Now are you ready to become my slaves? *Pipsqueak: What the...? No! You can't have him! *Mouseysqueaky: Huh? Oh, Pipsqueak! *Pipsqueak: Leave Canard alone, He's my son! *Mouseysqueaky: You can have him, but let's see if you can guess my name first. *Pipsqueak: Luther. *Mouseysqueaky: Like a fish? Ha! *Pipsqueak: Oh. Yancy O'Del? *Mouseysqueaky: From Home on the Range? Close. *Pipsqueak: Winnipeg. *Mouseysqueaky: Uh uh uh. *Pipsqueak: Rasputin. *Mouseysqueaky: Hmm... From the 1997 film, Anastasia. *Pipsqueak: Oops. Uh... FDR. *Mouseysqueaky: Nope. *Pipsqueak: Frank Thomas? *Mouseysqueaky: A character, who does work. *Pipsqueak: Ollie Johnston? *Mouseysqueaky: Same character doing work too. *Pipsqueak: Darn. Iam Hungry. *Mouseysqueaky: Not quite. *Pipsqueak: Bob. *Mouseysqueaky: Like Bob the Builder, no doubt. *Pipsqueak: John Lennon? Mick Jagger? Chris Young? *Mouseysqueaky: Not warm yet. *Pipsqueak: Mickey? *Mouseysqueaky: Like Mickey Mouse. *Pipsqueak: Uh... Pecos Bill. *Mouseysqueaky: Like a cowboy carrying a cigarette in his mouth. *Pipsqueak: Oh. Uh... Mouseysqueaky Twist? *Mouseysqueaky: D'oh! You guessed my name right, I suppose. *(He jumps up and down in anger) *Mouseysqueaky: Oh well. I suppose you can keep him if you'd like to. *(Stomps away) *Mouseysqueaky: Never had a kid in my life. *Pipsqueak: Phew. You're okay now, Canny. *(Canard nods) Billy: *Mouseysqueaky: Meow meow to me, Billy. I will like to do kitty stuff with you. *(snickers. Tia gasps in shock) *Tia: No, You can't take him. *Mouseysqueaky: I can. Got the perfect yarn for him. *Tia: Nice try, but I'll carry in my baby carrier during spoof travels, specials, episodes, and other stuff. *Mouseysqueaky: I'm warning you. *Tia: Never! Not a chance! *Mouseysqueaky: Hand him over. Tia: Wait! Mouseysqueaky: What?! *Tia: There is something you should know about us. *Mouseysqueaky: Like what? *Tia: I know someone you'll find and love from a place you'll go to. *Mouseysqueaky: Well, Only if you guess my name. That's my weakness. *Tia: Okay. I'll try guessing it. *Mouseysqueaky: It'll be 5 minutes to guess or too late. *Tia: John Henry? *Mouseysqueaky: No. *Tia: Johnny Appleseed? *Mouseysqueaky: Negative. *Tia: Paul Bunyan? *Mouseysqueaky: Wrong. *Tia: Casey Jones? *Mouseysqueaky: Sorry. *Tia: Pecos Bill? *Mouseysqueaky: Uh uh. *Tia: Martins and the Coys? *Mouseysqueaky: That's not right. *Tia: Casey at the Bat? *Mouseysqueaky: Nope. *Tia: Mouseysqueaky? *(Mouseysqueaky gasps) *Tia: Fooled you. *Mouseysqueaky: Oh you! (growls) I... I... I'm so angry! (Walks off) *Tia: Saved you, Billy. Category:Lists Category:Transcripts